Santa Monica District/People
A compilation of ultimately useless information about some of the interesting people from KeK District. =Angels= Producers The position has only passed hands a few times in the district's history. Most of those times were when the district split off from a larger district due to population shifts. Dr. Professor Chemistry Teacher Guy Actually a chemistry teacher, and actually does have a PhD. Cunning and business minded. * Name: Cael Tycho Guise * Sex: Male * Birthdate: April 13th * Bloodtype: AB- =Reapers= Composers D!0 Current composer. Formerly Dios Mio. Team owner of D10. Seems like a chill dude. Is probably not actually that chill. * Name: Ricardo Vasquez * Sex: Male * Age: 20 at death (currently... 31 or something like that) * Noise form: Neofelis Requiem, snow leopard Conductors AsIn9 Current conductor. Formerly Ashes. Seems like she has a stick up her ass all the time. But good god does she get shit done. * Name: 杨鸢尾 (Yáng Yuānwěi) * Sex: Female * Age: 19 at death (so like.... 30 now) * Noise form: Elanus Elegia, kite GMs (Categorized by Pun) GMs who are currently in the GM rotation will be the first entry under their number. 1 1nerd 1nerd wonnered. But usually not when he's GM. On GM rotation despite having the most losses as GM. He's pretty chill about it. Owner of FSM. 2 pota2 Potados. Owner of TRG. 3 SAN3 Also goes by 33, 3san, and san-san. A frequent GM on rotation. Infamous for having played in the Tourney as a Player 33 times in a row, placing 2nd every single time. When he's GM, he's pretty all over the place. Usually names the harrier team "Freedom Eagles," or freagles for short. * Name: 张敏 (Zhāng Mǐn) * Age: 18 at death (currently... 36?) * Sex: Male * Birthdate: March 3rd, 1980 * Deathdate: Jan 1999, awoke 3 days after death * Gamedates: June 1999 - Sept 2003 * Teammates: Winning team: D!0, AsIn9, Kyrios, Hellhound * Noise form: Latrans Humoresque and Latrans Caprice, coyote * Wings: small chassis hidden by enclosure, hexagonal foil * Trivia: ** Polyglot ** Probably a sociopath ** Why so fucking serious?? 4 42gami Shinigami, SAN3's best friend. They're. Quite the pair. * Age: 16 at death (currently 26) * Sex: Female * Birthdate: April 2nd, 1990 * Deathdate: Sept 2006 * Gamedate: April 2007 * Noise form: Calyptorhynchus Libera, black cockatoo 4da See Shida 5 intensi5 Intensifive. He's about a five in intensity, so the moniker is relatively accurate. 6 6theDay Seis the Day. Also known as Corpus Dime when she's off GM rotation. 7 Nina SAN3 and 42gami want to rename her 27, but she won't have any of it. Despite her relative newness, she's already a mainstay on the GM rotation. 8 Dad In Chinese, a way to say dad is "ba," which is pronounced similarly to the number 8. No one gets how his name is related to the number 8 except for 2go. They sort of have a bond over it, but Dad still teases 2go for picking such a shitty number pun. High Rankers Uncle Sam * Name: 鮫島アンコウ (Sameshima Ankou) * Age: 15 at death, ???? currently * Birthdate: February 29th, ???? (Pisces) * Noise form: Lophiiformes con Colore and Subito Lophiiformes, anglerfish * Height: 157.5cm (5'2) River Stryx * Name: River Stryx * Birthdate:September 7th, ???? (Virgo) * Noise form: Strix Tremolo and Strix Bisbigliando, strix * Height: 183cm (6'0) * Bloodtype: AB+ Other Necrosis See Crow DeathrowDemon *Name: Monroe * Age: 22 at death (currently 35)= * Gamedate: April 2007 * Noise form: Diaemus Cantus, vampire bat * Trivia: ** Has no interest in upward mobility =Former Players= Kyrios Originally known as Arrow, Kyrios was famous for his macro game. In his final Tourney, he led his team to a flawless victory, not dropping a single game. On the other hand, his micro ability wasn't particularly good, and he was widely regarded as the weakest player on all the teams he was on. In fact, his terrible micro was probably the reason why his first team only barely escaped erasure. The subsequent game put him on a team full of other terrible players, but luck and skill found that team in third. His last Tourney found him on a very strong team, which went on to take down the Composer. * Name: Akagi Kyouya Hellhound Originally known as X (chi), Hellhound was famous for his micro game and individual game sense. He lost very few one on one fights, but his teamwork was something to be wished for. He simply didn't trust his shotcaller enough to listen to them. His attempts to solo carry his games were surprisingly successful, though it wasn't until he wound up on Kyrios's team that he was used to his full potential. * Name: Shimizu Shinya Category:AESA